Kamen Rider Spider
by hanto.jyou
Summary: Um Rider Aranha estara com voce!
1. Kamen Rider Spider EP 1

**Kamen Rider Spider**

**Episodio 01: O começo de uma teia**

* * *

><p>Está chovendo. É inverno e está bem frio. Aqui vivi uma humanidade escura, estranha. Em uma estrada, aparece um carro de polícia em alta velocidade, com sua sirene ligada. Sabe-se que aconteceu mais um crime.<p>

Dentro do carro, dois policiais conversam entre si e o alto falante:

Mulher no alto falante: - Policiais, desviam sua rota para o salão dos fundos do mercadinho do senhor Kengo.

James: - Ok! Estaremos ai em breve.

- Nick, lembra do caso anterior que fomos? Esta ainda está com aquelas coisas?

Nick: Sim, mas precisamos resolver esse caso ainda, o cara era louco...

Logo, os policiais chegam ao local do crime. Eles descem do carro e vão até Mary, a delegada:

Nick: -Então delegada o que aconteceu por aqui?

Mary: - Isso que estou me perguntando agora. Ultimamente está acontecendo muitas coisas estranhas nessa cidade, e isso é preocupante.

Mary se agacha onde estava o morto e o investigando e repara q ele tinha arranhões em seu corpo. Ele fica surpresa.

James enquanto isso, percebi que no local tinha também arranhões grandes nas paredes e na porta de aço que dava acesso ao mercadinho.

James: - Delegada!? Aquilo são arranhões? E olhe, tem umas gosmas aqui perto também.

Mary: - Verdade! Eu não tinha percebido. Vê se vocês não esquecem de fotografar, não confio muito nessa pericia daqui.

Mary vai mais perto dos arranhões, e toca na gosma e dizendo:

Mary: - Mas o que será que é isso? Oque está acontecendo?

- Abertura -

Numa lanchonete, aquelas de esquina está Kasumi e Magis conversando sobre a vida:

Kasumi: - Ai que saco, se eu pudesse mudaria de cidade, de pais ou até mesmo de planeta.

Magis: - Kasumi?!

Kasumi: - O que?

Magis: Não dá pra muda de planeta, seu asno.

Kasumi: Aé verdade!

Enquanto isso, um homem de um longo sobretudo preto com um guarda-chuva, entra na lanchonete. Ele vai e senta na mesa e pedi um café.

Dentro do Sobretudo, mexe um animalzinho e ele o homem diz sussurrando:

Kaito: Christi! Fica quieta...

Chisti: - Ai Kaito, as vezes você é muito chato, deixa eu ao menos respirar.

Kaito: - Não é hora, pare de graça.

Os meninos da lanchonete olham pra ele e pensam que ele estava falando sozinho.

Kasumi: Olha, parece que ele está falando sozinho!

Magis: - Kasumi, acho que você tem problema. Menino para de bobagem vai.

Logo após, os dois saem da lanchonete. Enquanto isso Kaito é mordido pela Chisti:

Kaito: - AAAIIIIIIII, Christi eu falei para parar….

Kaito, mesmo antes de terminar a frase, Christi pula da roupa dele e pula no balcão. Christi na verdade é uma aranha. O balconista se assusta e pega uma vassoura para matá-la, nessa mesma hora Kaito a pega e vai embora pedindo desculpas para o balconista.

Andando os dois na rua eles discutem:

Christi: - Nem sei por que ando com você ainda, será que estou condenada?

Kaito: - Você sabe muito bem o porquê você está comigo.

Christi: - você não sabe fazer piada né? Menino chato.

Nessa mesma hora passa um carro em alta velocidade e em seguida um carro de polícia.

Kaito: - Acho que aconteceu algo

Christi: você não está pensando em...

Kaito correndo:

Kaito: sim estou….

Chisti: - ahhhh droga!

Quando os dois chega onde os carros pararam, Kaito se esconde e percebeu que o carro em alta velocidade era roubado. Em meio do tiroteio, o ladrão começa a ficar com uma forma estranha, começando a virar um inseto, só que maior, começando a atacar os policiais.

Kaito já olhando toma a atitude para ir parar o monstro:

Kaito: Chisti! Vamos...

Chisti: ok, entendi.

Ao chegar ao monstro, grita ''hey monstro'' e começa seu henshin. Seu henshin é: Cristi o morde e faz com que a feição dele parecendo de uma aranha, Cristi solta uma teia e então kaito dizendo '' henshin'', coloca Chisti em sua cintura. Logo ele se transforma.

Logo já Transformado vem em direção ao monstro, dando vários golpes de chutes e socos. Ele tem um movimento especial, onde Chisti o ajuda, tirar uma teia e fazer como chicote.

Fazendo isso, dá várias chicotadas no monstro e então terminado a luta com o Rider Spider Kick (o clássico chute no ar em direção ao monstro). Quando a luta terminou, Mais policiais aparecem. Armados saem do carro apontando para Kaito (ainda transformado). Sem para onde ir, ele consegue soltar uma teia (com ajuda de Christi) e fugir pelos ares... Depois, escondido atrás de uma estátua ele se destransforma e Christi diz:

Christi: - Kaito, já disse que é perigoso, não sei como mas essas pragas estão evoluindo muito.

Kaito começa a sentir dores, pois toda vez que se transforma ele sempre sentiu dores.

Chiste: Oh não, de novo essas dores. Precisamos parar de querer se intrometer no trabalho da polícia.

Kaito: - Eu não o porquê isso acontece comigo, mas a polícia não é de nada.

Enquanto isso, na delegacia:

Delegada Mary: Como assim um monstro?

James: - Sim, quando vi um outro ser, porem o destruiu, mas não conseguimos prendê-lo. Acho que é ele que está causando crimes aqui na cidade.

Mary: - Você acha, quero fotos da próxima vez. Quero encontra-lo o mais cedo possível. Investiguem mais.

James: - OK.

De repente Nick bate na porta desesperadamente com o telefone na mão:

Nick: - Gente, Gente. Problemas na cidade de novo.

Mary: - Dessa vez eu vou.

Sim, mais um crime está sendo cometido, desta vez numa fábrica abandonada. A polícia ao chegarem lá, eles têm a vista um monstro com a mesma gosma que tinha no caso desse mesmo dia.

Mary: - é ele o indivíduo de manhã, vamos peguem ele.

Começa um tiroteio. Logo vem Kaito (transformado) e lhe dá um chute no monstro. Em meio a briga o monstro pega Mary e a faz de refém.

* * *

><p>E agora, o que acontecera?<p>

Veja no próximo episodio!

** Kamen Rider Spider – Episódio 2: A Investigação se descontrola**


	2. Kamen Rider Spider EP 2

**Kamen Rider Spider**

**Episódio 02: A Investigação se descontrola**

_No episódio anterior: _

Crimes estão sendo normais ultimamente. Kaito tem uma aranha de estimação. Um monstro surgi durante uma perseguição policial. Kaito odeia policiais. Os policias pensam que Kaito é um monstro e tentam prendê-lo. Em meio a luta o monstro faz Mary de refém.

* * *

><p>- Abertura-<p>

Agora que o monstro fez Mary de refém, ninguém teve uma si quer alguma reação. Até mesmo Kaito.

Kaito: - Hey! Solte-a agora. – disse gritando-

Christi: - Tive uma ideia, distraia o monstro!

Mary: - Me solta monstro bastardo!

Mary consegui alcançar sua arma que estava em seu colete e atira em desgovernadamente. Irritada, da vários chutes e socos, tentando se soltar e pedindo ajuda. Os policiais com medo de revidar o monstro e capaz de machucar Mary, eles não reagiram. De repente, de trás do monstro surgi Christi. Ela o morde várias mordidas e fez com que o tal monstro solta-se Mary na hora.

Christi: - Vá, corra e se esconda em um lugar seguro.

Mary: O QUE? Ela falou comigo? – falando com reação de espanto-

Mary corre em direção aos seus companheiros policiais.

Mary: - Agora ATIREM!

Os policiais atiram e Kaito vendo tudo isso com raiva da situação e ainda tentando destruir o monstro, Mary pega uma granada e joga em direção aos dois na luta.

-Mary: GRANADAA!

Kaito: - NAOO! Porque você fez isso, sua policial idiota.

Kaito fica nervoso e o monstro morre com o Rider Spider Kick. Após tudo isso, Kaito tenta fugir.

Mary e James: - Aonde o senhor pensa que vai?

Kaito ouvi e para em seguida:

Kaito: - Indo embora, o que mais.

Mary: - Você sabe que isso é trabalho de polícia, lidar com crimes e investigar casos. Então porque interfere?

Christi: - Kaito, respira fundo. – sussurrando-

Kaito: - querida delegada, se não fosse por mim você estaria nos braços do monstro.

Christi: - Kaito, foi eu que tive a ideia de solta-la e matar o monstro.

Kaito: - Faz parte!

Assustada, Mary pega a arma e aponta para Kaito e para Christi

Mary: - Ela falou de novo? Mas como que ela fala?

Kaito: - Melhor você não saber, porem você não acreditaria mesmo !

Mary: - Ok então. Agora mostra sua cara que vamos prendê-lo por interferir em casos policiais.

Kaito: - É ruim em, agora que não mostro mesmo – dando risada-

Kaito foge com rapidez dali com suas teias.

Mary: - Volte aqui!

- Droga!

James: - Parece que daqui a diante vão ser dias bem longos.

Indo para a casa de teia em teia, Kaito senti novamente dores fortes em seu corpo e acaba despencando para o chão. Com o impacto, ele se destranforma.

Christi: - Kaito? Você está bem ?

Kaito: - Um pouco. Mas só preciso de um descanso.

Dali, ele se levanta, pega Christi e põe em seu ombro e vão embora a pé. Enquanto isso na delegacia, Mary, James e Nick estavam conversando:

Mary: - Ai que ótimo, mais um problema pra eu resolver. Já estou farta e minha dor de cabeça só aumenta. Oque que foi agora Nick?

Nick: - Queria lhe contar algo muito importante – com expressão de medo-

James: - Desembucha logo homem!

Nick: - A uma semana atrás, na minha folga, estava fazendo minha caminhada, como sempre Fasso... (Nick conta e a cena de agora é a lembrança dele) ... quando então estava caminhando, percebi que tinha algo de estranho acontecendo de estranho na praça do outro lado da rua... (Ele ouviu gritos de pessoas) ... Fui ver o que era e vi um monstro parecido com esses ultimamente. Ele Como ele estava atacando fui revidar e tentar pará-lo mas ele acabou me arranhando e ele fugiu. Sangrou um pouco mas cuidei. No começo não senti nada de diferente, mas foi passando o tempo e tive umas vontades estranhas e quando me olhava no espelho, minha feição estava como de um monstro. Eu estava ficando estranho!

Assustados com a história de Nick, Mary e James pensam em algo.

James: - Meu amigo, acho que melhor ligar pra poder internar você. Você não está bem. Como pode alguém virar um monstro? -dando gargalhadas-

Nick: - OQUE? Não pode fazer isso, estou falando sério, não é mentira!

Mary: - Nick, acho melhor você descansar. Essas coisas que apareceram ultimamente têm deixado várias pessoas não muito bem e por agora você está delirando, mas não quer seja que acredito em você.

Nick: - Não, mas não estou delirando.

Nick começa a se desesperar e a suar frio e decide mostrar o arranhão em seu corpo para eles dois.

James: - Acalme-se Nick, poderia estar brincando.

Nick: - Mas isso não é brincadeira (ele mostrando o arranhão)

James então percebi que os olhos de Nick estavam mudando de cor e sua feição também.

James: - Mas oque que é isso? – falando com curiosidade-

Nick começa a chorar desesperadamente. Mary tinha acabado de chamar os médicos e mais alguns policiais para cobri-los caso precisasse. Quando chegam Nick fica tão frustrado que do nada começa a se transformar em um monstro em meio a delegacia.

Mary: MAS OQUE? Isso não pode ser verdade.

James: - Nick Volte ao normal. Nick, NICK – falando desesperadamente-

- comercial-

Enquanto isso acontecia na delegacia, Kaito e Christi estavam em casa. Kaito estava sentado em sua poltrona de sua sala.

Christi: - Sabe? As vezes eu me pergunto: por que você é tão cabeça dura em certas coisas?

Kaito: - Falando assim parece que você não me conhece!

Christi: - Nada haver você com seu pai, pelo menos eu o conhecia melhor ele do que você!

Kaito: - Não fale dele mais perto de mim. – falando com um ar de tristeza e ódio-

Christi: - Até nisso você implica e não sei porque você o renega tanto.

Kaito: - Tenho meus porquês.

Kaito começa a se lembrar da infância. Ele lembra de uma vez que estava pintando um desenho para seu pai, e então seu pai não chegava. Outra lembrança que ele teve foi quando ele não conseguia brincar com ele.

Kaito (pequeno) – papai, brinca comigo agora?

Pai de Kaito: - Filho acabaram de me ligar, tenho que resolver um problema agora. Quando eu voltar eu brinco com você, prometo.

Kaito: - Está bem, mas queria só um pouquinho.

Acontecendo isso, o pai de Kaito chegava tarde e o encontrava Kaito dormindo, sendo assim quase nunca brincava com ele. Logo ele para de lembrar do passado. Kaito estava prestes a chorar e Christi o chama atenção:

Christi: Kaito! Problemas na cidade.

*Christi tem a habilidade de sentir os monstros quando estão atacando*

Kaito: - Então vamos.

Kaito enxuga seus olhos, levanta e pega seu sobretudo e fora de sua casa pega sua moto (formato de aranha) e vai ao local da ação. Chegando lá, não sabendo que era na delegacia, ele vê o caos que estava. Nick começa a atacar tudo o que tinha pela sua frente e os policiais correndo com medo e outros atirando em nele. Kaito entra na delegacia.

Kaito: - Odeio policiais !

Christi: - Me diz uma novidade?!

Kaito: - Comprei frango pra janta de hoje.

Christi: - Olha minha cara de quem come frango. AF.

Kaito pega Christi e começa a se transformar de novo. Mary estava escondida atrás de uma mesa que estava virada no chão, vê Kaito se transformando, só que de costas e começa a pensar.

Mary (pensamento) : - Wow, que moço bonitinho. PARA COM ISSO MARY. Vigia, aqui não é lugar e nem hora disso. Eu não consigo ver o rosto dele. Espera! Ele está se transformando? Mas será que ele é um monstro? Oque q ele é afinal? - com espanto-

E então ela Observa a luta entre Kaito e Nick, ela levanta e diz:

Mary: - Parado, não machuque o nick!

Kaito: - Voce outra vez? Mas quem é Nick?

Do nada ele apanha e Kaito cai no chão e Nick vai correndo em direção dele.

* * *

><p>E agora?<p>

Continua no próximo episódio!

**Episódio 03 – Investigando o principio monstruoso**


	3. Kamen Rider Spider EP 3

**Kamen Rider Spider**

**Episodio 03 – Investigando o princípio monstruoso**

_No episódio anterior: _

Nick foi arranhado por um monstro a um tempo e em meio a delegacia começa a virar um. Kaito se lembra do seu passado triste. Em meio a delegacia, Nick destrói tudo o que tinha pela frente.

* * *

><p>- Abertura -<p>

Quando Kaito percebi que o monstro estava destruindo tudo (sendo que ele não sabia que era o policial Nick) e vindo em sua direção, Mary sai de onde estava escondida e pula nas costas de Nick. Quando isso acontece, Kaito levanta e ao reagir, Nick começa a voltar a ser um humano, a voltar ficar normal. Mary cai de suas costas e Kaito para com tudo seu ataque.

Christi: - Isso é possível?

Kaito: - Me faço a mesma pergunta!

Mary: - Nick? Graças a Deus você voltou.

Nick ao voltar ao normal, desmaia. Ele estava seminu. Mary corre até ele, se agacha e põe sua cabeça em suas pernas. Batendo em seu rosto Mary diz:

Mary: - Nick? Acorda policial desgraçado! Você me assustou!

Então Nick começa a acordar assustado.

Nick: - Ahn!? O que que houve? MAS OQUE? Estou quase nu!

Nick se levanta rapidamente, com suas mãos tentando tampar seu corpo, sai correndo em direção ao vestiário. Mary fica com uma expressão de espanto:

Mary: - Nossa! Wow!

Kaito vendo essa situação constrangedora, se destransforma e vai embora. Mary ao ver ele saindo, grita:

Mary: - Moço?

Kaito: - O que foi?

Mary: - Posso saber ao pelo menos quem é você?

Kaito: - Tanto faz.

Kaito estava de costas e então se vira para Mary e diz:

Kaito: - Meu nome é Kaito. Vivo minha vida destruindo os Insectors. Sim eu não ligo pra humanidade, não penso em nenhuma forma salva-la porque já está perdida.

Christi sai da cintura de Kaito dizendo:

Christi: - Kaito, não seja assim tão rígido. Deixa que eu explico! Para começar eu sou Christi e cuido dele desde pequeno.

Mary: - Espera, oque que são insectors?

Christi: - Insectors são esses monstros que estamos batalhando ultimamente. Eles tem sua originalidade de um inseto. Existem dois tipos desses: o IN1 é o tipo puro, onde veio direto do inseto, e o IN2 é quando um humano é fundido com ele. Pode ser de várias formas, como aconteceu com seu amigo policial, que foi arranhado. O vírus do monstro o infectou e fez com que ele virasse também.

Mary: - Isso tem cura?

Kaito: - Esquece, você já está sabendo demais da conta.

Mary: - Hey, estou investigando isso e preciso de detalhes.

Kaito: - Não interessa.

Mary: - Pelo menos você trabalharia aqui no departamento policial?

Kaito:- Odeio policiais!

Kaito se vira e vai embora. Mary irritada chuta a lixeira ao lado gritando:

Mary: - Pra que fui ser uma policial?

Nick volta do vestiário, preocupado ele vai falar com Mary:

Nick: - O que afinal aconteceu comigo?

Mary: - Depois te explicou, por que agora tenho que investigar algo. Aproposito tenta ficar mais calmo pra não vira um monstro de novo, foi assustador!

Nick: - Monstro?

Mary sai de onde estava e vai para sua sala ao lado. Senta em sua mesa e começa a pensar:

Mary (pensamento): - Como pode ser tão estranho o jeito daquele rapaz (ela começa a se lembrar de Kaito) ele aparentemente esconde muita coisa. Tenho q descobrir!

Mary pega um papel e começa a escrever um relatório onde pensa numa possibilidade do que Kaito esconde. Quando estava escrevendo, ela lembra de James, por ele não ter aparecido na batalha mais cedo, então chama Nick:

Mary: - Nick? Já está melhor?

Nick: - Sim, meio tonto mas bem.

Mary: - Quero lhe perguntar uma coisa. Antes de você ter feito hoje, que já te expliquei, você tinha visto o James?

Nick: - Pensando nesse detalhe, não o vi não.

Mary: - Ok, vou ligar para ele.

Enquanto Mary pega o telefone, James estava correndo na rua. Muito assustado com o fato de Nick, ele surta em meio a calçada:

James: - AHHHHH, Estou louco, só pode ser! Na verdade, eu que tenho que me internar!

Ele bate a cabeça na parede, se joga no chão desesperado. Logo o celular dele toca. Ele para, pensa e atendi:

James: - Alo!

Mary (no telefone): - James! Onde você estava e onde você está agora?

James: Tive medo e fugi, eu não aguento mais essa vida não. Vou sair fora, ME DEMITO!

James termina a ligação. Mary espantada com a reação de James diz:

Mary: - O que está acontecendo com essas pessoas.

Depois desse dia, James nunca mais apareceu.

- Comercial -

Esta de noite e começa a chover novamente. Kaito e Christi estavam em casa jantando.

Kaito: - Eu disse que era frango.

Christi: - Você acha que duvidei?

Kaito: - Sim!

Christi: Não acredito nisso.

Christi com raiva, mas de brincadeira, pula no prato de Kaito e pula em seu rosto e faz uma teia.

Kaito: - Eca! Christi, eu estava comendo!

Christi: - Eu sei, agora me irrita de novo que você vai ver.

Kaito fica nervoso, mas logo os dois caem na gargalhada. Do lado de fora da casa deles, Esta Mary dentro de um carro.

Mary: - Hm, então é essa a casa dele!

-Vou ver com mais detalhes.

Mary desliga o carro e sai. Tenta pular o muro e consegue. Enquanto ela entrava na casa, Kaito e Christi terminam de comer e vão dormir. Quando Mary entra na casa, toma muito cuidado para não fazer barulho, pois já estava de tarde. Como a casa é um pouco grande, ela vista um porão. Ela com todo o cuidado desse até lá.

Mary: - Um porão? Hm, está ficando interessante.

Mary quando entra no porão, ela vê livros e mais livros, ela vasculha os livros acha um de seu interesse.

Mary: - Vou ver esse aqui mesmo! Wow….

Mary lê na capa do livro ''Projeto cientifico IN1''. Assustada, ela lembra da história de Christi mais cedo. Ela pega o livro e põe em sua mochila, onde com ela estava. Quando ao sair do porão, Christi estava na porta.

Christi: - Delegada?

Mary: - AHH, que susto!

Christi: - O que você faz aqui?

Mary: - Como uma policial, vim investigar.

Christi: - Acho melhor você ir, Kaito acordou!

Mary: - Como?

Christi: - Tenho a habilidade de saber o que acontece com Kaito. Pois chega de conversa, VAI LOGO!

Mary acena com a cabeça e foge o mais rápido possível, antes de Kaito descer as escadas. Ela consegue fugir e Kaito chega, mas não vê Mary.

Kaito: - Christi? Que barulho foi esse?

Christi: - Foi eu, tinha visto uma coisa e não era nada.

Kaito: - Se for gritar, não grite da próxima vez!

Christi: - Bobo

Esse episódio termina com Mary dentro do carro com o livro que pegou da casa de Kaito.

* * *

><p>Veja no próximo episodio!<p>

**Episodio 04: A gripe da aranha**


	4. Kamen Rider Spider Ep 04

**Kamen Rider Spider**

**Episódio 04 – A Gripe da aranha**

* * *

><p><strong>No episódio anterior:<strong>**  
><strong>  
>Nick consegue voltar a ser humano de novo. Mary quer descobrir tudo sobre os monstros e sobre Kaito de qualquer jeito. Mary entra na casa de Kaito as escondidas, e pega um livro e consegui fugir a tempo antes que ele percebesse.<p>

* * *

><p>É de manhã. O Sol nasce bonito e radiante, mas ainda faz frio. Kaito ainda dormi feito pedra. Christi vem e o acorda.<p>

Christi: - KAITOOOO! Acorde, já amanheceu.

Kaito: - Não enche!

Christi: - Para vai, você prometeu que ia me levar para tomar sorvete, você sabe que eu amo sorvete!

Kaito: - Eu estava é brincando. Aliás, não existe sorvete para aranha.

Christi: - Então o que me resta é tomar o dos humanos mesmo, haha.

Kaito com raiva e ainda querendo dormir, ele joga um de seus travesseiros em Christi:

Christi: - Ai seu chato, e também um pé no saco.

Kaito: - Deixa eu dormir mais um pouco vai!

- Vê se vai fazer algo de bom e me deixa.

- Abertura -

Christi, revoltada, desce da cama e segue para o corredor que dá para a escada da casa. Desce a escada e vai a cozinha. Lá, ela tenta abrir a geladeira.

Christi: Oh moscas!

* "Oh moscas" é uma expressão de fala de Christi*

Christi: - Se eu fosse uma humana, como abriria a geladeira?

- Espera! Eles podem abrir sem ajuda de ninguém!

- Droga, queria ter mãos.

- Mas e se ...

Christi como é esperta, pega várias coisas de utensílios da cozinha e constrói um braço, usando suas teias como cola. Ela então testa e dá certo. Ela quando abre a geladeira, ao abrir o freezer, encontra seu esperado sorvete.

Christi: - Olha só! Kaito escondendo de mim essa maravilha.

- HM, e é de baunilha!

Ela então começa a comer. Enquanto se lambuzava com o sorvete, ela percebeu que Kaito estava descendo as escadas. Com sua rapidez, sai do freezer, fecha a geladeira, desarma o braço e guarda os utensílios da cozinha que usou. Ela se limpa e fica olhando para a janela.

Kaito: - AHHHHH (bocejando), Christi?

Christi: - Sim, estou aqui.

Kaito: - Você está estranha.

Christi: - Eu? Lógico que não.

Kaito: - Certeza? Você me parece assustada e falando estranho. Está parecendo voz de gripe!

Kaito vai e pega Christi e a senti gelada.

Christi: - ME LARGA! Isso é um abuso.

- A propósito, é impossível eu ter um resfriado.

Kaito: - OK, OK.

Logo, Christi sente perigo.

Christi: - Kaito! Problemas de novo.

Kaito: - Sim você sempre tendo problemas e eu também.

Christi: - Anta! Não é isso, é na cidade.

Kaito: - ATA, ok.

- Mas já nessa hora de manhã? Nem comi, vou pegar o sorvete na geladeira e ir comendo

Christi: - Deixa o sorvete pra lá e vamos logo.

Ela morde Kaito. Kaito a pega e correm. Fora de casa, ele pega sua moto, sobe e começa a ir ao local. No caminho, ainda de moto, eles discutem.

Christi: - Atichim! Atichim!

Kaito: - Saúde! Espera, o que foi isso?

Christi: - Espirros ora! Mas deixa pra lá.

Eles chegam e o local era um hospital.

Kaito: - Olha só, já economizamos tempo para ir num médico!

Christi: - Você pensa que vou em qualquer médico? É ruim hein.

Kaito desce da moto e entra já se transformando e ele percebi que o hospital está um caos. Gente correndo e todo destruído. Depois de deparar com isso ele senti-se estranho.

Kaito: - Credo! A roupa está estranha.

Christi: - Como assim? – falando fanho-

Kaito: - Viu, você pegou gripe.

Christi: - EU?

Kaito: - Com certeza. Olha sua situação. Está cansada, espirrando, falando fanho e esta roupa está gosmenta, desbotada e com mau cheiro.

Christi: - Acho impossível um animal como eu pegar uma gripe, mas agora estou pensando ao contrário!

Eles rodeiam todo o hospital, não encontrando ninguém, só bagunça. Eles decidem ir embora mas quando iam, encontram um doutor se arrastando no chão pedindo socorro.

- Comercial -

Doutor: - SOCORRO!

Christi: - Olha Kaito, uma pessoa.

Kaito: - Hey! O que aconteceu por aqui?

Doutor: - Não sei direito o que aconteceu mas um dos pacientes que chegou ontem a noite, hoje começou a se comportar feito bicho. Logo ele se transformou em um monstro e atacou tudo e todos, inclusive a mim. Depois ele fugiu pela janela do corredor ao lado.

Kaito: - Vamos Chisti!

Christi: - Não podemos deixá-lo, ele pode virar um monstro também a qualquer momento. Temos que ajudar!

Kaito: - Boa sorte doutor!

Doutor: - Como assim eu vou virar um daqueles? – desesperado-

Kaito: - Praticamente.

Doutor: - NÃO

Christi: - Kaito, quanta arrogância. Doutor estamos estudando um meio de cura para isso.

Kaito: - Estamos?

Doutor: - Menos mal, estou aliviado.

Kaito: - Ok então, vamos lá Christi.

Eles seguem o corredor ao lado, como o doutor disse e encontram um rombo na janela.

Kaito: - Parece que é por aqui.

Eles pulam a janela e andam um pouco. Logo, encontram o tal monstro que possivelmente estava no hospital atacando pela rua.

Christi: - Ali, olha!

Kaito: - AHHHH – atacando –

Kaito começa a atacar o monstro com vontade, mas não surgiu nenhum efeito.

Kaito: - Opa!

Christi: - Acho que nós deviamos...

O monstro lhe dá um murro e os dois voam pra longe.

Kaito e Christi: - AHHHH

Eles caem no chão e Kaito se destranforma.

Kaito: - Ai, ai. (Com dores) Será que esqueci de algo?

Christi: - Sim

Kaito: - O que?

Christi: - Estou gripada!

Kaito: - A é, Droga!

Nesse instante, carros de polícia chegam. Era Mary e alguns policiais. Mary ao sair do carro. Ela diz:

Mary: - Deixe o resto comigo.

Kaito: - Você não tem chance!

Mary: - Tenho sim. Produzi algo que pode fazer com que me ajude.

Kaito: - O que seria?

Mary pega de dentro do carro uma arma totalmente diferente do que as comuns.

Christi (pensamento): - Não é possível !

Mary aponta para o monstro e com um só tiro o monstro é derrotado.

Kaito e Christi: - Wow!

Mary: - Agora a polícia pode dar conta.

Kaito: - Só que não.

- Só não o derrotei porque tinha uma desvantagem.

Mary: - Qual?

Kaito: - Não te interessa. Hehe

Mary fica irritada, para de conversar com ele e vai embora. Kaito também vai embora e no caminho ele conversa com Christi:

Kaito: - Christi, não fica mais doente.

Christi: - Sim, prometo

Escurece e o dia termina. Na casa de Kaito, Christi está deitada na cama dele. Christi com um termômetro em sua boca e uma esponja na cabeça e Kaito vem com uma bandeja da janta.

Kaito: - Isso é humilhante!

Christi: - Me servir?

Kaito: - Preciso responder?

Christi dá risada da situação. Kaito fica irritado e derruba a bandeja no chão sem querer.

Kaito: - Viu, nisso que dá mergulhar no sorvete para uma aranha.

O episódio termina com os dois dando gargalhadas.

* * *

><p>No próximo episódio: Um monstro com formato de mosca. Kaito quer destruir a arma feita por Mary. Uma mosca o ajuda e o Zig Saber é estreado.<p>

**Aguarde: Episódio 5 – Uma Mosca?**


	5. Kamen Rider Spider Ep 5

**Kamen Rider Spider**

**Episódio 05 – Uma mosca?**

* * *

><p><em>No episódio anterior:<em>

Christi pega um resfriado. A transformação de Kaito fica estranha. Mary aparece com uma arma poderosa e diferente.

* * *

><p>Kaito está lutando com um monstro tipo IN1 num galpão abandonado, ele tem uma aparência de mosca.<p>

Kaito: - Agora você vai morrer feito uma mosca!

Christi: - Kaito, mas ele é uma mosca!

Kaito: - Essa é a graça.

Christi: - Mereço.

Quando o monstro vem atacando Kaito, ele pega um bastão de aço que estava ao lado. Ele o faz de espada e bate no monstro:

Christi: - Até que você manda bem com algo na mão do que batendo com suas próprias mãos.

Kaito: - Nem sabia que eu tinha essa habilidade!

Chisti: - Poderíamos aperfeiçoar.

Logo, Kaito destrói o monstro com o Rider Spider Kick. Indo embora, os dois se falam

Christi: - Mary hoje não apareceu.

Kaito: - Graças a Deus!

Christi: - Coitada dela! Você sempre desprezando as pessoas.

Kaito: - Só os policiais.

Em meio a fumaça, uma criatura aparece voando:

Christi: - Kaito, tem algo nos seguindo!

Kaito: - Como assim?

Kaito olha pra trás e a criatura bate em sua cara.

Kaito: - Ai, mas o que é isso em.

Criatura: - Oh, desculpe. Acabei de nascer e nem vi por onde estava indo.

Kaito e Christi se olham e dizendo:

Christi e Kaito: - Èhhhrrr?

-Abertura-

Kaito conversa com a criatura.

Kaito: - Você nasceu da onde?

Criatura: - Sei lá, só apareci.

Christi: - Ele parece uma mosca, hummmm amo moscas!

Christi pula dos ombros de Kaito tentando pegar a tal mosca.

*A tal criatura era uma mosca, estilo o formato de Christi, só que uma mosca*

Criatura: - O QUE É ISSO? Ela quer me comer. Sai fora tio. Acabei de nascer e sou lisonjeado desse jeito!

Kaito pega Christi e a segura.

Kaito: - Calma Christi, não está vendo que ele nem conheci o mundo ainda

Christi: - Me aguarde...

Kaito: - Hey mosca, qual seu nome?

Criatura: - Não sei...

Kaito: - ok então, vai voar ai pelo mundo e viver sua vida. Estou indo embora então adeus pra você.

Christi olha pra mosca furiosa e a mosca também olha pra ela furioso. Kaito então vai embora.

Indo para a lanchonete ele conversa com Christi:

Kaito: - Isso foi um sonho não é? Uma mosca que fala que nem você.

Christi: - Só senti fome.

Kaito e Christi andando na rua, percebem que a mosca estava os seguindo. Andando mais rápido entram na lanchonete (aquela do primeiro episódio). Lá eles sentam e Kaito, como sempre, pedi um café. A mosca o espera, do lado de fora.

Christi: - Kaito! Aquela mosca estava nos seguindo.

Kaito: - Eu sei, o que vamos fazer?

Christi: - Coitado, não tem pra onde ir.

Kaito: - Nem pense nisso!

Kaito se levanta e sai da lanchonete com Christi, a mosca lhes dá um susto.

Kaito: - Hey, o que você quer aqui?

Mosca: - Não tenho pra onde ir e nem pra começar minha vida então andarei com você que nem essa aranha abusada.

Christi: - ABUSADA?

Christi pula na mosca querendo bater. Kaito a pega de novo.

Kaito: - Christi, olha os modos.

Christi: - Modos? Como que esse inseto pode me chamar de abusada!

Mosca: - Olha quem fala.

Kaito: - Calma gente!

Kaito tentando resolver a situação entre eles dois, Mary chega de carro na frente da lanchonete onde eles estavam.

Mary: - Olá, que coincidência encontrá-los por aqui

Kaito: - O que você faz aqui?

Mary: - Interessa?

Kaito: - Esse povo estressado hoje em dia, hein!

Mary sai dando as costas para Kaito e entra na lanchonete. Kaito então tem uma ideia.

Christi: - Você ainda vai se ver comigo.

Mosca: - é ruim hein.

Kaito: - Parem de brigar e me escutem. Hey mosca você quer ficar comigo certo?

Mosca: - Sim!

Christi: - Kaito! Te conheço bem, o que você planeja?

Kaito então fala sua ideia para os dois sussurrando. Enquanto isso, num laboratório secreto, encontra-se uma pessoa escrevendo. Era um doutor cientista. Lá estavam vidros com insetos e encima da mesa muitos livros. Logo ele diz mas sem mostrar seu rosto.

Cientista: - Preciso saber o mais rápido possível a cura. Mas me pergunto: de onde eles vieram?

- Comercial -

Na lanchonete:

Mosca e Christi: - Èhhhhrrr?

Mosca: - Vou ter que fazer isso?

Christi: - Impossível!

Kaito: - Possível é só se for agora, me encontre no local combinado depois.

Mosca: - Ok

Christi: - Tomará que não dê certo também.

Kaito sai correndo e vai a praça ao lado. Enquanto isso, a mosca consegue entrar no carro de Mary. Kaito tinha pedido pra que a mosca roubasse a arma que ela usou na batalha passada. Kaito explicou a ele direitinho como era a arma. Dentro do carro, a mosca se confundiu.

Mosca: - Meu Deus!

- Esqueci qual arma que era.

Ele percebeu que Mary está saindo da lanchonete. Assustado ele se esconde debaixo do banco.

Mary: - Tenho que ir à delegacia e estudar mais sobre aquele livro que peguei na casa do Kaito.

Enquanto isso, a mosca ouvi o que Mary disse

Mosca (pensamento): - WOW, ela é policial ou ladra?

Mary percebi um zumbido

Mary: - O que foi isso? Ah, foi nada deixa.

Mary começa a dirigir e seguindo para a delegacia. A mosca, por baixo do banco de trás, ele sai debaixo do banco e aparece no vidro da traseira do carro. Mary passa na praça onde Kaito estava esperando a mosca. A mosca acena para ele dentro do carro. Kaito percebi.

Kaito: - Droga!

Christi: - Eu disse que ele não ia conseguir.

Kaito: - Vamos salvá-lo, eu até gosto dele.

Christi: - Mas o que?

- Mereço!

Os dois então vão ao rumo da delegacia. Mary ainda dirigindo, percebi um movimento estranho na rua ao lado e do nada uma explosão. Ela para e desse do carro para verificar. Christi senti o perigo e avisa Kaito. A mosca consegue sair sem que Mary percebesse quando saiu do carro, pegou todas as armas que tinha e ao sair do carro se esconde na moita.

Kaito: - HENSHIN!

Mary: - Dessa vez não!

Christi: - Deixa conosco, porque você não vai pegar sua arma legal

Kaito: - Você quer ferrar a mosca não é?

Mary: - Mosca?

Então era esse o zumbido!

Kaito: - Pronto, era o que me faltava!

Christi: Vamos logo Kaito.

Kaito vê o monstro e começa a atacar. Mary corre pro carro e percebi que a tal arma não estava lá. Fica furiosa. Kaito está apanhando.

Kaito: - Como eles estão ficando mais fortes né?

Christi: - Precisamos nos fortalecer também.

Kaito: - Como?

Christi: - Tive uma ideia, porém não gostei.

Kaito: - Qual?

Christi: - Chama a mosca.

Kaito: - Hey MOSCA!

O episódio termina com a mosca tremendo de medo atrás do arbusto onde estava!

* * *

><p>O que acontecerá agora? Veja no próximo episódio:<p>

**Episódio 06 – Zig Saber!**


End file.
